


Warm Mouth

by Magicalmanda



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian wants commitment, M/M, Milkovich sibling love, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalmanda/pseuds/Magicalmanda
Summary: Ian wasn’t sure what he was going to do when Mickey got out of juvie. He knew he needed to have a plan, a course of action if the dark haired thug came looking to get laid again. Ian wasn’t expecting to see him for another four months.





	Warm Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the kid Ian is fucking in 3x02 has a name so I just made one up. 
> 
> Speedily proofread, but I hope you enjoy

Ian wouldn’t have asked if Mickey’s words hadn’t been playing on repeat in his head for the past few months.

_You’re just a warm mouth to me_

____

____

“Ian, will you grab the laundry?” _You’re just a warm mouth to me_

____

____

“So as the x value increases, the y value also increases,” _You’re just a warm mouth to me_

____

____

“What about him, he's totally checking you out.” _You’re just a warm mouth to me_

____

____

Ian wasn’t sure what he was going to do when Mickey got out of juvie. He knew he needed to have a plan, a course of action if the dark haired thug came looking to get laid again. Ian wasn’t expecting to see him for another four months. He definitely wasn’t expecting to see him while he was still hard from the shitty lay that was Nathan Carlson. Ian was weak at that moment. Hard, heart stuttering at the sight of Mickey, and hit with the loneliness of the past months. Maybe that’s why he fell head over dick back into his fucked up relationship with Mickey. But even as he was ramming into Mickey, those haunting words came back to him. 

_You’re just a warm mouth to me_

____

____

Ian was able to push them away thanks to the help of Mickey’s receptive body underneath him. But once they had both finished, and Mickey was lighting up a cigarette he felt shame curl in his stomach. He had so easily gone back to this boy who clearly didn’t care about him. 

_You’re just a warm mouth to me_

____

____

“Man that was good, I missed you,” Mickey said around the cigarette and it broke Ian. Because Ian wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t eating him alive. 

“Really?” he said sarcastically and Mickey looked up at him. “I thought I was just a warm mouth to you.” Mickey’s face flickered with something that looked like guilt but he looked away too quickly for Ian to be sure. 

“Well I’m here aren’t I?” Mickey said angrily. “So obviously that isn’t true.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Ian started, not wanting to let Mickey off so easily. “I’m not just a warmth mouth, I’m a big cock too. My mistake.” Mickey was on his feet then, glaring at Ian, but Ian didn’t back down. He didn’t start crying like he had in the Kash and Grab. He had months of stored up frustration to fuel his anger. 

“What the fuck do you want man?” Mickey asked. “We’re not a couple, we hook up, we fuck. Done, end of discussion.” 

“Yeah well that’s not what I want anymore, so go find some other South Side fag to fuck you.” Ian said, glaring down at Mickey. 

“What, you think it will be hard to replace you?” Mickey laughed and Ian didn’t let his face falter even at the emotional blow. He just shook his head and shouldered his bag.

“I guess you’ll find out.” He said before walking out from under the bleachers. 

It made work awkward, there was no sexual tension anymore, just regular tension. Ian knew Mickey was stubborn as fuck, but he wasn’t backing down on this. Thankfully, Mickey cracked first. And Ian really had Ned to thank for showing up when he did. 

“Nah, no picnics, we mostly just fuck,” Ian said calmly, loving the way Mickey was getting angrier and angrier. 

“Oh, well, I thought princess Gallagher wanted a boyfriend with flowers and hand holding and shit. Guess you were lying.” There was a challenge clear in Mickey’s eyes and Ian had been so on edge lately that he threw caution to the wind and rose to it. 

“I wasn’t lying you asshole,” he growled, standing up and shoving the chair backwards.

“You weren’t?” Mickey laughed. “I’m sorry, I’m confused, because you tell me that you want more than sex, but then you starting fucking a guy who will clearly never be in a relationship with you.” Ian slammed a hand down onto the already dented counter. 

“I don’t want a relationship with him dumbass, I want one with you!” Ian yelled and Mickey was stunned for a moment. “I can’t have casual sex with you, jackass, I fucking love you!” The redhead stormed out the door, leaving Mickey standing dazed in the middle of the shitty convenience store. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, scrubbing a hand over his face. 

Mickey stayed until it was time to close the shop, not sure of what else to do. He thought about Ian the entire time, glad that only a few customers interrupted his ravine. 

_I fucking love you_

____

____

How dare Gallagher say some shit like that to him? How could someone wear their heart on their sleeve like that? Mickey kept glancing at the clock, counting down till he could close the store. He didn’t what he was going to do, he just wanted to be somewhere else. Here at this shit hole he was constantly reminded of Ian. The way he drummed his long fingers on the counter when he was bored, or how he liked to throw cans at Mickey on stocking days. He couldn’t even look towards the fridge. Ian had somehow become a huge part of his life without him even noticing. Jesus, Mickey had only been working for an hour without Ian and it was so boring. Mickey wasn’t used to this feeling, of wanting to be with someone even if they weren’t having sex. Mickey ran a hand through his hair and pulled out his phone. 

“What do you want assface?” Mandy said in lieu of hello. 

“Fuck off,” Mickey growled, regretting even calling her. 

“What do you want Mick?” Mandy asked. Mickey sighed and knew he had to do this. 

“How, how do you know…fuck.” 

“What’s wrong, come on talk to me.” 

“What does love feel like?” he asked quietly. Thankfully, Mandy didn’t laugh or coo. She was quiet for a moment, thinking. 

“You want them to be happy, you want to protect them. You love when they smile, even if you’re mad at them. You feel free when you’re with them, like nothing matters except you two.” She said softly. 

“Shit,” Mickey breathed. “You in love?” 

“Yeah I think so,” Mandy said “You?” 

“Yeah me too.” Mickey admitted and he felt a weird rush in his stomach. “Gallagher?” 

“Yup, what about you?” she asked, voice becoming lighter. Mickey paused, his heart squeezing briefly. 

“I'll tell you later," he said. Mandy wished him luck and ended the call. Mickey spent the last hour of his shift thinking about what Mandy had said. He knew in some, dark dusty part of his mind that yes he was in love with Ian Gallagher, but he was gonna be hard pressed to admit. Though of course, Ian had sort of forced his hand, that bastard. Mickey locked up quickly and jogged over to the Gallagher house. The boy younger than Ian opened the door, Calvin, Carl, Cameron or something. 

“Ian home?” he asked. 

“No, I thought he was working with you.” He said, looking up at Mickey with a questioning gaze. 

“Took off early,” was all Mickey said before he was walking back down the front steps. He heard the door close behind him as he took off towards the baseball field. It wasn’t hard to miss Ian. He was sitting on top of the roof of the dugout, his red hair standing in stark contrast to the grey sky behind him and Mickey’s heart thumped because fuck was Ian beautiful. And Mickey knew he was really gone on this dumbass kid if he was using faggy words like ‘beautiful.’ 

“Hey firecrotch!” he yelled and Ian whirled around to look at him. “I love you too okay?” Mickey spread his arms out and raised his eyebrows. Ian grinned and jumped down easily from the roof, nearly giving Mickey a heart attack. Ian strode over to him with a huge grin on his face and Mickey couldn’t help but return it. Ian walked right up to him and kissed him soundly. Mickey fisted his hand in the back of Ian’s shirt and held on tight.


End file.
